


Secrets

by Press23OHara5Morgan13



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, G!P, Nothing but smut, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Press23OHara5Morgan13/pseuds/Press23OHara5Morgan13
Summary: Alex and Christen get to Have some fun at camp.





	Secrets

Alex and Christen caught eyes again. They both smiled at each other before looking down at the table again. Team dinners had become this quite consistently since they started to ‘see’ each other. Ever since Christen and Tobin broke up, Christen had become close with Alex, extremely close. It started innocently enough. They started hanging out more, going shopping, watching tv in the hotel rooms, grabbing coffee. It escalated she quickly. Ever since that night their lips locked they were all over each other. Ever since then, something simple like dinner had become a challenge to not get caught in the act.

After dinner the girls started to file out of the restaurant. Alex’s eyes were glued to Christen’s ass, unable to wait to see what was under those tight jeans. Alex is snapped out of her trance by Allie’s voice. “Let’s go grab drinks!” She says giving Alex’s hand a little tug.

“I’m really tired. I think I’m gonna turn in.” Alex said looking at Christen. 

“I am too,” Christen groaned a bit, stretching, “bed will feel really good tonight.”

“Oh come on!” Allie whined, “let me buy you that 100th cap drink I promised you!”

Christen let out a sigh in her head, taking a deep breath, “Yeah sure, sounds good.”

“Yay!” Allie squeaked grabbing Christen’s hand and pulling her away. As they walked out the door Christen turned to Alex mouthing, “I’m sorry.”

Alex just nods at Christen before heading back to the hotel.

As Christen made her way back in the hotel she heard the shower in their room running, “perfect,” she thought to herself as she started undressing. She quickly got rid of all her clothes and quietly opened the door. Christen made her way into the shower, reaching her hand around Alex and grabbing her cock.

Alex jumped, turning around quickly, “Jesus. You scared the shit out of me.”

“Sorry,” Christen giggled slowly pumping away at Alex’s hardening cock, “I just thought you could use some help.”

“Mmmmm. You are right about that.” Alex bit her lip, as she bucked her hips a little bit. “Fuck.” Alex groaned as Christen quickened her pace, occasionally reaching around to cup Alex’s balls. Alex couldn’t take it any longer, she felt her balls tightening, “Christen I’m gonna…” before Alex could say another word she started to cum, her load hitting the tile of the shower wall.

Christen pulled her hand away before getting out of the shower and drying off, “I’ll see you in bed,” she said before swaying her ass and closing the door. Alex stepped out of the shower. She caught her breath as she dried off. 

Opening the door Alex is greeted by the sight of Christen sprawled out on the bed, teasing herself. Alex can feel her cock twitch as she makes her way over to the bed. Alex slowly kisses her way up Christen’s legs, eventually making her way to her inner thighs, then wet pussy. “You taste so good,” Alex purred, before licking Christen again, being met by a hand in her hair. It doesn’t take long before Christen is cumming. Alex climbs her way up Christen, giving the tan woman a kiss, letting Christen taste herself.

 

The pair laid there for a moment silent. Christen’s hand made her way back on Alex’s cock, slowly stroking. “I wanna fuck You,” Alex said, finally breaking the silence. Alex rolled over on top of Christen and easily slid into Christen’s pussy. A moan escaped Christen’s lips as she wrapped her legs around Alex’s waist. Alex slowly pumped away, her balls lightly bouncing against Christen’s ass. As soon as Christen let out a moan, it was muffled by Alex’s Lips crashing into hers.

It wasn’t much longer till Alex had picked up her pace and began to pound away. Her balls furiously slapping against Christen’s ass now, the sound of their skin smacking filling the room, but was drained out by the tv. They each let out a moan on each other’s lips. Christen’s pussy clenched around Alex’s cock. Alex could feel her balls tighten. After a few more thrusts Alex started Cumming, shooting her load into Christen’s pussy. Feeling Alex shooting in her sent Christen over the edge. As she came she wrapped her legs around Alex tighter and put her arms around her, pulling her closer. 

They there like that for a few moments before Alex gave Christen a kiss, “that was amazing,” Alex purred against Christen’s lips.

Christen giggled, “it really was.”

Reaching over Alex checked the time on her phone, “it’s only 10:38, round two?”

“You know it.”

They both jumped as a knock came at their door, “Christen you left your wallet at the bar.”

“Fuck,”Christen said quietly, “I’ll be right there.” Christen jumped off the bed and tossed on some clothes as Alex did the same. 

“She has the worst fuckin timing,” Alex groaned. “I’ll guess we’ll have to have round two later,” Alex sighed as Allie helped herself in as Christen opened the door.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is press23ohara5morgan13. Come say hi. I love meeting new people, whether it’s just to chat, Co-write, rp, etc....


End file.
